


Joji x Ian

by Hanalanagram



Category: Filthy Frank - Fandom, Joji miller - Fandom, idubbbz - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Smut, cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalanagram/pseuds/Hanalanagram
Summary: // Gets more or less straight to the point //George makes a move on Ian and some gay shit ensues.





	

George peered into the bedroom door as he walked down the hallway, the room he knew Ian was staying in. He glanced back to check that no one was behind him and took a deep breath. “Stop being such a pussy.” He told himself firmly. It didn’t quite work, as he entered the room and immediately felt the urge to turn back. “Sup cunt,” Ian laughed. He was smoking a cigarette, and scrolling through Twitter on his phone. The windows were open, giving the room that distinct smell of cold weather, that reminded George of Christmas time.

“Hey sorry, I was just looking for my… ukulele, ugh-” George stumbled over his words. “Okay…” Ian replied, a slightly confused look on his face. George started mulling around the room looking for a ukulele that he knew didn’t exist there. Ian watched him as he bent over, his eyes examining George’s body. He repressed his sexuality a lot more than George seemed to, he felt uncomfortable even just thinking about him in some sort of sexual way.

“Anything?” Ian asked, breaking the horrendously awkward silence. He knew there was no ukulele at this point. George froze; he had nothing to say. “Um, uh, yeah-” Ian laughed. “Why did you come in here dude?” Half of him hoped to god that George wanted to hang out with him, the other half scolding him for being so gay. George stood up straight and looked over at Ian, knowing what he wanted to say but completely unable to do so. “Come over, I gotta show you this thing,” Ian said, gesturing to his phone, to break the silence once again. George complied and walked over to the bed. Ian felt the mattress sink down slightly as his friend sat down next to him.

They locked eyes, both entangled in a stare that made them both uncomfortable, yet they kept it up. “Are you fucking gay, dude?” Ian asked jokingly, pushing his glasses up his face with his hand. George laughed. “Hell fuckin yeah, dude,” he joked. Suddenly, George felt Ian’s lips meet his in an unexpected but admittedly favourable kiss. They kept it up for about 5 seconds before pulling away. George had nothing to say. Ian gritted his teeth with his mouth closed, creating a slight bulge in his cheek. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make things weird, I just thought-” George cut him off suddenly by pressing his lips against Ian’s again, but this time he was committed.  
They placed their hands on each others cheeks as they made out on Ian’s bed, George rolling on top of him. Ian pulled his friend’s shirt off, then his own, continuing to kiss George. Ian’s erection pressed against George’s stomach through his boxers as they kissed. 

This was all an extremely new experience for Ian. He had never even kissed another guy before. But it was a freeing experience. Expressing himself properly for the first time, he was able to be himself in front of another person. George was generally more open about being bisexual, though he had never slept with a guy before. He took Ian's glasses off and kissed him on the cheek. "Dude, I'm fucking blind" Ian laughed. George ignored him and continued to kiss his friend. The sun was going down outside, illuminating the bedroom in a beautiful evening glow. He paused for a second and looked into Ian's eyes. "Is this okay?" He asked slowly. Ian smiled. "Totally man." He laughed nervously. 

George moved his hand down Ian's torso as they kissed. He pushed his palm against Ian's boxers, causing his friend to let out a quiet gasp. George moved down so he was facing Ian's crotch. He took a deep breath and looked up one more time to make sure everything was okay. He pushed his fingertips under the waistband of Ian's boxers and slowly pulled them down. He kissed around his belly and legs before taking Ian into his mouth. The moment his lips met his cock, Ian felt a blissful feeling wash over him. He felt so strongly for George, but he hadn't realised quite how strongly until this moment. George started to move his head back and fourth. It almost broke Ian. He was in bits emotionally, seeing his best friend sit in front of him like this. He lay back and closed his eyes, feeling every movement. George moved his tongue around the head of Ian's dick, pulling his lips back and fourth over it. 

Finally, Ian couldn't handle it anymore. He grabbed George by the arms and pulled him back up the bed. He straddled his body, locking eyes with him before meeting him in a passionate kiss. He pulled George's sweatpants down to his knees, followed by his boxers. "Do you have any lube, dude?" Ian asked while he rolled a condom over his dick. "Yeah, I'm gonna have to go run get it though. Is there anyone else in the house?" Ian shook his head. George pulled his boxers on and ran out the room, returning shortly with a bottle of lube. "So I'm the bottom today huh?" He laughed as Ian picked him up by the thighs and placed him down on the bed whilst locked in a kiss. He pulled George's boxers back down and pushed his dick against him. He looked over at him to make sure he was ready. He took a breath as Ian pushed into him slowly, continuing to keep an eye on George's reaction. He clenched his fists, grabbing the sheets beside him as Ian entered him. It hurt, but not enough to say anything. Ian slowly gained pace, placing his hand over George's dick and stroking him as he pushed into him. George cried out as Ian began to speed up. Pleasure and pain had muddled together at this point, becoming a beautiful mess of intense feeling. 

Ian pressed his torso against George's as he continued to fuck him, placing his head on George's shoulder, his face against the pillow below him. He was breathing heavily as he went, overwhelmed by emotion and pleasure. George pushed him up off his chest so they could kiss again. Ian felt the pleasure get stronger and stronger as he ploughed into his friend. He was on the edge already. "George I'm sorry, I have to-" Ian started. "Its okay" George let out a gasp as he spoke. Ian pulled out and jerked himself off over George's stomach, watching him breathe heavily as he did so. He moaned loudly as he climaxed, leaving streaks over his friend's skin. Both boys were gasping for air. Once Ian had come down from his high, he leaned down to face George's cock. He took it into his mouth and began to suck as best he could. His technique was sloppy but it was all George needed in that moment. As he sucked, he reached between George's legs and pushed a finger inside of him. He cried out as Ian pumped his finger in and out, continuing to suck. It didn't take long for everything to become too much for George. He moaned as he orgasmed, ejaculating into his friend's mouth. 

Ian pulled himself back up to join George on the bed. He pressed his body against his in a cuddle, running his fingers thorugh his his hair, still panting. The sun had set, but the moon's glow still lit up the room as the two boys lay there in each other's arms.


End file.
